Insulin gene expression and secretion of insulin protein in all animals including human being is still known to be pancreatic p-cell specific. Search for an alternative insulin besides pancreatic P-cell has not yet been successful. Insulin like material was detected in bacteria, E. coli (1), immunoreactive and bioactive insulin was found in insects and annelids (2) and extra pancreatic distribution of insulin was reported in rat and human (3–16). But insulin gene expression and protein secretion from these sources is not known.